That Boy and His Wink
by Fvvn
Summary: very simple fic. tuan putri Ino hanya menginginkan sedikit kebebasan agar sayapnya yang indah bisa mengepak dan merak emas itu dapat terbang lepas ke Nirvana dunia/OOC/DLDR!/NaruIno Superb/


**Title : **Those Boy and His Winks

**Rate : **K+

**Genre : **General

**Warning : **OOC, AU, Simple Fic, gantung (?), DLDR

**Pairing** : NaruIno

.

.

**Chapter Oneshot**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Aku adalah boneka ibu. Setidaknya, begitulah cara orang-orang di 'penjara' ini memandangku. Setiap hari aku di dandani. Persis seperti manekin yang cantik. Mereka memberiku pijat khusus, mandi lulur, spa, memoles kuku-ku, dan membuatku seperti _dress doll_ yang sering dimainkan anak-anak perempuan. Ada gaun biru dengan payet, Lolita dengan rok lipit, dress terusan yang menciptakan bentuk tubuh_ hourglass_, sampai gaun oranye yang diwariskan ibu. Semuanya sudah kucoba. Dan ini kulakukan setiap hari sepanjang hidupku.

Aku sangat terkekang. Tidak punya teman yang benar-benar teman. Tidak memiliki kebahagiaan yang benar-benar bahagia. Semua pelayan disini hanya sebatas melayaniku. Mereka jelas seperti robot besi tanpa jiwa, sama juga denganku yang saat ini begitu kosong tanpa isi.

Aku tidak bisa keluar rumah seenaknya. Aku seperti merak bersayap patah yang terkurung di dalam sangkar emas. Mereka jelas menahanku. Memberiku sekolah privat, banyak les dan segudang jadwal yang jarang dilaksanakan oleh anak-anak di era _millennium_. Seorang _spencer_ tua yang kharismatik menjadi guru pribadiku. Ia mengajarkan beberapa etika saat berpapasan, saat makan, menjamu tamu, berbicara, tertawa, duduk dan lain-lain.

Dan jujur saja, Ini sangat melelahkan!

Aku pernah mengeluh akan hal ini dan hasilnya? Ibu menamparku. Ia bilang, seorang gadis harus tegar dan bisa mengatasi masalah yang menurutnya _sepele_. Ia ingin aku menjadi seorang ratu merak yang cantik. Pemimpin segala merak di muka bumi. Bukan sekadar merak yang di lindungi. Dan bukan juga Merak liar yang membangkang.

Aku menatap wajahku di depan kaca. Sosok tirus dengan _blush on_ yang menutupi kedokku ini terlihat buruk. Aku ingin menarik kembali hidupku. Tubuh ini bukanlah sekadar manekin mati yang hanya di pajang pada etalase toko. Bukan juga sepoci teh kosong ataupun guci hias. Pengekangan ibu membuahkan hasil bantahan yang hebat dalam diriku. Aku berhak mengatur kehidupanku sendiri. Dan tidak ada satupun yang boleh merengutnya dariku, siapapun.

Perempuan tua itu datang, dan menyisir rambutku dalam senyumnya. Di depan cermin aku hanya menatap hampa.

"Tersenyumlah, sayang. Hari ini kau cantik, seperti merak," aku tahu, Ibuku memanglah seorang ibu. Tapi ia telah merengut Hak Asasi yang sepatutnya kumiliki. Ibu adalah terdakwa. Tersangka, penjahat.

Dan ia harus dihukum.

aku akan membuatnya menangis pedih. Aku akan menghilangkan berliannya yang paling mahal dimuka bumi. Aku akan membawanya jauh ke ujung dunia, dan menguburnya di dalam makam. Aku akan melenyapkan diriku sendiri, tepat pada tengah malam.

Aku terbangun di atas ranjang yang bahkan terasa dingin. Kakiku menapaki lantai yang beku. Dalam diam, aku berjalan mengambil pisau lipat di kamar mandi. Aku sudah siap mental untuk mengiris nadiku hari itu, kalau saja suara pintu di kamarku tidak berdenyit.

"Ino …" suara berat yang terdengar asing memanggil namaku. Suasananya tidak tepat. Muncul diambang pintu, pemuda berompi jingga dengan topi merahnya. Penampilan urakan yang takkan pernah diterima oleh penghuni rumahku. Tapi, ia jelas bukanlah hembusan angin yang sekadar lewat. Tubuhnya terpaku diam sambil tersenyum simpul, "Halo … kau Ino kan?"

sudah lama aku tidak mendengar nama pertamaku disebut sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Ini memang tidak beretiket, tapi aku suka dipanggil seperti itu. aku rindu.

"Kau … bagaimana mungkin bisa masuk kesini?" bocah itu hanya mengangkat bahunya. Ia berlari mendekatiku dan menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Aku bosan. Mau ikut main?"

"M-Main?" ia membawaku ke kamar mandi khusus. Sebuah ruangan yang besar, dengan Jaccuzi dan _bath tube_ berkaki emas. Anak itu menyalakan keran airnya dan membiarkan ruangan di kamar mandi ini banjir, "A-Apa yang kau lakukan! Kalau sampai ibuku tahu, aku bisa dihukum!" ia hanya memandangku sambil mengerling nakal. Kemudian menarikku hingga terjerembab jatuh ke dalam genangan yang ia buat.

"Tenang! Tenang! Kita takkan ketahuan!" aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya se-PD itu, tapi, bermain-main dengannya membuat sisi lain di dalam diriku berteriak senang. Mungkin relaksasi di tengah malam boleh juga.

Kejadian ini tidak hanya terjadi sekali dalam hidupku. Setelahnya, bocah itu terus datang dan menemuiku setiap malam. Hari-hariku mendadak cerah. Aku tak peduli meskipun di kekang sedemikian rupa. Kehadirannya sanggup membesarkan hatiku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak tahu harus memanggilmu dengan nama apa. Siapa namamu?"

"Naruto," ia mengulurkan tangannya sambil nyengir lebar, "Salam kenal!" aku balas menjabat tangan berkulit cokelat itu.

"Salam kenal," rasanya begitu hangat.

**oOo**

Seharian ini ibu tidak terlihat memerintahku. Yang dilakukannya saat itu hanyalah memandangiku dari kejauhan dan berbicara dengan seseorang berkacamata. Entah siapa itu, yang jelas ia bukan para pelayan ataupun _Spencer_.

Tapi … siapa peduli, yang penting, hari ini aku senang bukan kepalang. Tidak ada boneka Barbie, tidak ada manekin atau permainan 'ganti baju' favorit ibu. Hari ini aku bebas. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sendiri. Tak sabar menunggu kehadiran Naruto nanti malam.

"Aku datang! Hari ini kita main di taman saja!" usul Naruto sambil menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku tertawa dan mengikuti langkahnya yang semakin cepat.

Musim gugur nyaris menghilang digantikan oleh musim dingin yang sebentar lagi masuk ke kotaku. Sebisa mungkin, kumanfaatkan guguran daun yang tinggal beberapa ini untuk bermain. Aku tidak pernah seliar ini sebelumnya. Biasanya, aku hanya duduk terpekur penuh keindahan, dan menonton anak-anak bermain girang. Itupun di depan TV, dengan perapian hangat dan _bodyguard_ yang tak terhitung banyaknya. Aku melempar beberapa tumpukan daun ke wajah Naruto, dan bocah itu tertawa-tawa seraya membalasku.

"Kena kau!"

"Tidak! Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!"

"Hahaha!"

"INO? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Tumpukan daun kering yang kugenggam, terjatuh saat kudengar suara melengking yang sangat familiar. Itu ibu. Berjalan mendekat dengan mata memerah dan wajah garang. Aku menciut drastis. Tak sempat memerhatikan sekelilingku, atau melihat bagaimana wajah Naruto saat itu.

"K-Kenapa kau bermain sendirian disini? Jangan membuat ibu takut Ino!" aku tersentak kaget. Bukan kepalang, wajahku menelusur ke sekeliling saat itu juga dan tidak menemukan batang hidung Naruto barang setitikpun. Kembali aku menatap ibu,

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku bosan. Selalu dipajang. Tidak pernah bisa bergerak sesuai dengan keinginan pribadi. Memangnya aku salah bermain sebentar disini?"

Ibu terdiam mendengarku. Ia jatuh tersungkur dan memelukku erat. Tangisannya yang meraung-raung membangunkan para pelayan dan penjaga di rumahku.

Esoknya seorang dokter datang dan memeriksaku atas permintaan ibu. Sesuai dugaan, ia menganggapku tidak waras. Namun, hipotesis dokter menunjukkan sesuatu yang sangat ingin kuberitahukan pada ibu sejak lama.

"Anak Nyonya tidak mengalami gangguan jiwa. Ia hanya merasa kesepian. Itu saja," setelah pamit dan dibayar cukup tinggi, Ibu segera menelepon seseorang. Wajahnya sekali-kali melirik kearahku, dengan pandangan yang cemas.

"Halo, Kakashi-_san_. Aku ada permintaan untukmu,"

Ibu meninggalkanku setelahnya. Membiarkan merak bersayap patah ini kembali terluka. Aku duduk di singgasana ruang tamu sambil menghadap langit. Kembali aku menjadi sesosok wanita terhormat. Termangu penuh keanggunan, terdiam bagai intan.

CLEK.

Seorang pria berambut perak dengan maskernya masuk ke ruanganku. Ia menghormat tunduk sebelum akhirnya berbicara, "Saya Kakashi. Sesuai permintaan nyonya, saya bawakan beberapa orang yang mulai hari ini akan tinggal di rumahmu. Mereka berasal dari Panti Konoha. Kuharap, nona bisa berteman baik," mataku terbelalak kaget, saat kutemukan bocah berambut pirang dengan iris birunya yang berlari masuk.

"N-Naruto?" ia tersenyum lebar,

"Salam kenal, tuan putri," kemudian mengerling nakal.

**Owari**

**A/N : **Uwooo! Saia, Author keblinger, yang udah ON/OFF di FFn beberapa kali =w=" hari ini saia putuskan buat balik dan ngeluarin napsu-pengen-ngetik-Fic saia yang udah saia tahan cukup lama *Halah!* jadi maaf kalau fic ini rada basi, 'agak' maksud dan aneh. LOL

Total Words : kurang-lebih 1200


End file.
